3 years later
by KBGgal
Summary: What happens after inuyasha and the gang defeat Naraku and the jewel is gone? What happens to Kagome and Inuyasha's realtionship?
1. Chapter 1: missing you

3 years later:  
>Kagome &amp; Inuyasha Kagome POV (point of view)<br>It had been three long, trecherous years; she had remembered it like it was yesterday, the gang had finally defeated Naraku, the Shikom Jewel was complete and Kagome had made the one wish that made it disappear forever, but what no one knew was that that would be last time her companions would ever see her. After Naraku's body vanished Kagome returned home through the well with Inuyasha like always but this time the well held an ominous glow to it, so caught in the moment of being reunited with her family, Kagome almost didn't notice Inuyasha going back through the well, in that one moment the two love birds knew that this was the last time.

Three long years had passed in a blink of an eye, for Kagome each day was a constant reminder of how much she missed Iuyasha, and each day was a constant pain because she would never see her favorite hanyou with silver hair blowing in the wind, she would never see his cute fluffy ears again, his scent although a human she missed, that musky, woods scent of a hanyou.

Each day she would go to the well trying to pass through hoping she could pass through like the old days but that was just a distant memory. Everything she remembered about him was crystal clear and everything she remembered she dreamed about and what she dreams about she aches for. As each day came and went Kagome found herself not only wanting Inuyasha to just kiss her, but she longs to be embraced, and each day that she stays away the more the aches growing, aganizing pain in her loins after having a spicy dream of a certain hanyou mating with her, in all sorts of dirty ways*blush* constantly Kagome would be awakened in the middle of her dreams, aching for her lover who she knew wasn't there and eventually she'd play with herself always the same but never enough; first she'd rub her nub, then her sex, slighty pushing in one finger, thrusting it in all the way (she'd rip her pants and underwear off at this point) next she'd push in two then three fingers, thrusting so fast she feels so tight and suddenly she releases like a waterfall erupting Kagome finally lays down exhausted from her high and sleeps.

Today was Kagome's graduation, finally a mark of leaving her childishness behind and lookinh for adulthood. All her friends would go on to college and do great things and become someone famous; but Kagome never wanted wanted to live in the present she wanted the same thing for three years, thinking about this dicision wasn't a hard thing to do, she knew how Inuyasha felt for her, they were of mutual feelings; they wanted to be together as lovers. After three long years of staying with her family, she knew what she would be leaving behind, her old family, but she would ve creating a knew one with Inuyasha.

As Kagome was thinking about her life her body had subconsciously ended up at the well, pearing down she made one wish:  
>*I want to be with Inuyasha*<br>unknowing to her, Kagome's mother had walked behind her and knew this was the last time she would see her daughter "Mama..."  
>they both peared down and saw the sky, clear blue sky, the sky that belonged in his world *Inuyasha*<br>they looked at each other "The sky"  
>"Go Kagome.."<br>At her mother's conscent and a hug goodbye, she finally got her wish!  
>she jumped through the well and was floating on air literally she passed through and landed on the other side, as she looked up there was a shadowy figure above extending his hand, she knew it was him<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: waiting for her

3 years later:  
>Kagome &amp; Inuyasha Inuyasha POV Four years ago, if you asked who the love of his love is, he would say Kikyo, but now if you asked him, he would say Kagome. She had changed his life, attitude, thoughts, he invaded his everything, she made him trust people, gave something to fight for and most of all excpet who he is , a hanyou. she excepted who he was the instant she met met where as other people excepeted him if he did or became something he wasn't like a full fledged demon, just like his brother and father or a full fledged human like his mother or his first love Kikyo.<p>In the beginning he wanted to become a human for Kikyo because he thought he knew what love was, but Kagome taught him his other human emotions and in turn gained a new kind of love for her; with Kikyo Inuyasha had to decide, become a full fledged demon or human simple as that where as Kagome didn't make inuyasha do anything he didn't want to do, it was always he choice and no matter what happened in his life, no matter who he loved, bretrayed, killed etc, she was always there for him until that one faithful day<p>

*flashback*

"AHHHHH..."  
>"Kagome...!"<br>"Inuyasha!"  
>she disappeared into the jewel, with his Meido Zangestuha he opened another portal to the underworld and was drawn into an epic battle with the dead priestess Midoriko and the demons that she had been battling for a lifetime. Just as soon as he entered and fought the demons, he saw a spider webs and the center of it was Naraku's head!<br>*wait I thought we killed him?*  
>"hanyou"<br>*that bastard!*  
>"hehehe"<br>*I thought you died!*  
>"but i made a wish on the jewel before i was destroyed fewlish hanyou!"<br>quickly Inuyasha put two and two together, Kagome and Naraku would be battling forever in the jewel if she didn't make a wish! just like Midoriko!  
>Suddenly Inuyasha panicked and shouted "Kagoommee!..."<br>"Kagome, don't make any wishes, Kagome you hear me! wait for me!"  
>then off to his right a tiny speck appeared out of nowhere, then a line appeared and tetsaiga pulsed, he knew to cut there with one of his famous Meido Zangestuha! Instantly after the portal opened he came face to face with her, his Kagome *HIS*<br>His demon side liked that idea but pushed the comment aside as his women was in danger they hugged, and shared a very brief chaste kiss when he looked in her eyes he knew what she was doing "Shikon Jewel...i'm going to make my wish"  
>It pulsed "Disappear forever"<br>And just like magic it disappeared forever

Suddenly they were being forced into well and going to her time, somehow he knew this time was different than normal, when he saw her with her family he knew he had to leave her with them, she was blubbering, and her family was freaking out and relieved, then by the same force he was pulled back in the well to his time

This was the end

*End Flashback*

Ever since that day he would constantly beat himself up, saying stuff like 'If only I did this or that'  
>One day the old hag, Kaede told him "Inuyasha, the believes that Kagome has done what she came to do, destroy the Shikon Jewel, her life in this world may be over"<br>'she came to destroy just the shikon jewel?'  
>*NO*<br>'your right'  
>*Of course I am, I am you after all*<br>'that's right! she came here to meet me!'  
>*Damn right*<br>'shut up'  
>*Your just upset 'cus she ain't here*<br>'well ya'  
>*you and I both know she should be here and should be our mate*<br>'mate?' ~blush~ *yes*

Constantly day in and day out Inuyasha would consult his demon and he decided that Kagome was his, if she consented, and that if he needed to wait 500 years just to catch up with her so be it. With Inuyasha being alone he acquired a sense of wisdom beyond his years, he calmed down in his temper and attitude. the local villagers were at first shocked but decided to make Inuyasha the official guardian fo the village, a keeper of the peace.

In a blink of an eye three years has passed and every three days Inuyasha would visit the well, still hoping one day that she would return to him.

Today was another day, he visited with Kaede and then Muroku and Sango they have twin daughters and a newborn baby boy; their girls were playing with his sensitive ears and he gave their parents that look of 'help me!'  
>"Not the ears girls"; Sango "Sorry Inuyasha" Muroku "feh", was his reply Suddenly an unmistakable scent filled his nose it was her he mentally slapped himself "Go slay the fox"<br>just as quick as he got her scent he was by the well and in an instant he was overcome with her. He then put his hand out for her hoping this wasn't a dream and then just like a wih come true he felt someone grasp his hand tightly and he pulled the body up.

there she was, infront of him; she was very real, it felt like a dream but this was waaayyy better!  
>'she's back'<br>*heheheh*  
>"...Inuyasha... i'm sorry did you wait long?"<br>'what a tupid question'  
>*DUH*<br>"Idiot..what were you doing!"  
>off in the distance their friends were all calling for their dear friend Kagome "I'm back!"<br>'she's back'  
>*it's about time!*<br>'shut up'  
>*oh you know that you and I are both happy that she's back*<br>'feh'  
>*grumble*<br>'ugh' 


	3. Chapter 3: Mating

Mating:  
>Kagome &amp; Inuyasha 'She's back!'<br>'I'm back'

Almost never did Inuyasha leave Kagome's side, the only time he left her was when she would bathe and he secretly watched her, or when she was performing an exercism becuase she was now in training to become the towns new miko after Kaede passed on; other times Inuyasha would leave temporarily to talk with himself about Kagome and come back to her collecting herbs so she could heal the sick. Since Kagome decided to stay with hime of her own free will, she changed her attire from her modern day clothes to that of a mikos clothes, a white and red haori.

Every night Kagome would ride on Inuyashas back to the top of a hill and watch the sunset fade and each night Inuyasha would embrace Kagome in a tight, protective hug and a passionate kiss. Of all the time Kagome had spent here she would never forget the night Inuyasha popped the BIG question

*flashback*

They went to their hilltop like always but this night Inuyasha seemed especially anxious

*Tonight you have to ask her! we can't take it anymore!*

'I know that already with her intoxicating smell, and not to mention her lovely body'

To Inuyasha his demon had decided the instant Kagome returned that she was his mate, and if he wasn't around her so much and giving her such passionate kisses he'd go insane, or his demon side would come out and he could accidently rape Kagome and possibly pup her without her consent. Inuyasha didn't want that, he wanted to know one hundred percent for sure that she wanted the same thing.

Inuyasha brought Kagome to their usual spot and sat down

"Kagome..can we talk?"

"Sure"

"Kagome, you know that demons and hanyous have there own rituals..?"

"Inuyasha, what are you getting at?"

"Just let me finish, okay? Or else I won't be able to say it right... Kagome.."  
>*Blush*<br>Inuyasha sat up and away from Kagome kneeling infront of her

"..Kagome would you be my mate?"

'Mate? did he mean husband? OMG! Inuyasha just proposed!'  
>*teary eyed*<p>

"Yes Inuyasha I would love to"

"And birth my pups? You're not ashamed to be with me?"

"Of course not!"  
>Instantly inuyasha brought Kagome into a passionate kiss in his embrace, they were gasping for air but Inuyasha let out his pemped up passion into one kiss Their lips were smacking each other and Kagome gasped as she felt his tongue slide over her lips and he took that moment to slip his tongue inside to explore her, she did the same in return<p>

'air is so stupid'  
>*Damn right, now let me loose*<br>'not yet'  
>*tehee*<br>'what?'  
>*oh nothing*<p>

Inuyasha was imprinting or rather showing Kagome what to do, their tongues faught for dominance and of course Inuyasha won! He always does! But this kiss, this time was different and Kagome knew it too; Suddenly she felt their bodies shift and soon Inuyasha was on top of her claiming 'Alpha' in the relationship

they broke apart and Inuyasha looked into Kagomes lust filled eyed, that reflected his own

"Kagome.. you know.. if I claim you.. as my..mate.. I'll have to mark you..but before that we'd have to consemate our love first"

suddenly the realization of what Inuyasha was telling her hit he like a ten tone of bricks, he was asking her to have sex, and then he'd pup her and mark her all at once

realizing this she blushed a deeeep shade of red and decided to answer him through her body rather than her words

she gently pulled Inuyasha down into a chaste kiss and smiled at him

He knew what to do from there..he pulled Kagome into a mind blowing kiss while his hands were roaming her body, checking her softness and sensitive spots, slowly Inuyasha learned two things: one Kagome almost makes hime loose control and two her neck is REALLY sensitive

All he did was blow on her neck and she shivered under his touch, proud that she was sensitive, he ran his tongue up along her neck and her arousel spiked and her cheeks burned red; looking at her he couldn''t wait to learn more...instead of being slow this time Inuyasha decided that disrobing Kagome should be done fast

In one moment Kagome had Inuyasha nipping, licking and blowing on her sensitive neck, but the next thing she new her clothes were gone and so were Inuyashas and she was under his fire rat

'talk about demon speed'

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands touch her breasts

Inuyasha touched her breasts and gave an experiemental squeeze, he never realized how big Kagome was until now, soft, perfect mounds that fit in his hand perfectly, she squeeled when he raked his long nails over her already perked nipples, he had his thumb and forefinger rolling her right breast and his tongue on the other.

Eventually Inuyashas tongue drifted southward toward her most sacred place, it was here that she oozed of arousel, sweet love juices only for him, he ran his tongue along her nub and her gasp filled the air,she fling her head back and her hands dug deep into the ground. He continued his rhythm until she almost peeked, but his tongue was replaced by fingers, suddenly Inuyasha thrusted in one finger, and ran his tongue along her body up to her mouth, he slowly moved his finger first in circular motions then in and out adding more and more fingers until she screamed so loud it hurt his sensitive ears

*Look at how our bitch is, Now LET ME OUT!*

'No not just yet' evil smile

The last thing Kagome remebered was Inuyasha giving her an evil smile, she was still calming down after her high and thought 'two can play that game!'  
>she motioned for him to switch and she kissed his lips, cheek, rubbed his ears and starting rocking her body back and forth exactl on his length at one moment she thought he growled and stopped but he grabbed her hips and they grinded against each other, but then she evilly grinned at him and licked down his limp body exceot for his hard member straight and hard as a rock she gently squeezed him and he growled in pleasure, she started pumping him slowly then fast but just as he did to her she stopped and she ran her tongue along the tip experiementily and then licked is dick like a popcicle, she licked his slit and he almost came from that but refused to, she then took his full looong length into her mouth and deep throated him, she bobbed her head while her right hand held his shaft that her mouth couldn't reach and pumped him, while her left hand teased his sack<p>

He was in heaven and hell She was a fast learner but because of this his demon roared to come out and fuck her into oblivion literally

*LET ME OUT NOW!*

'no not yet, oh god'

after that he came in her mouth but flipped her a little harder than intended and he didnt care anymore he thrusted into her so hard that she screemed out in ecstasy

"AHHHHHHH"

He didn't care if they were both virgins he had to have her NOW! and he did; he started out slow and hard, he'd pull out almost all the way teasingly and then ram back inside her, he did this until she started moving her hips with his rhythm, then he decided

'okay now you can come out'

*you won't regret it!* snicker

Suddenly Kagome saw Inuyashas face turn from honeyed eyed to red and his purple stripes appeared but she didn't fear she got excited, this was full demon Inuyasha which meant hanyou pups!

The only sounds made were the two mating

"schlorp"

Thrust

'pant'

thrust

'pant'

Full demon Inuyasha was like a thrilling new ride, he was holding Kagome down by her hips with his hands becuase he was thrusting and slamming so hard into her she was literally rocking away from him, his demon dick grew longer and thicker,

he kept his rhythm, their bodies were hot and sweaty, but they weren't done yet their bodies were together, she had her legs wrapped around his waist he was still going at it, her breasts moving up and down with each thrust, he was too fast for her human body, her head was back looking at the stars and just felt Inuyasha move faster and faster, in and out until suddenly her body tensed, a tear rolled down, and she screemed

"Ahhhhhh...ah..oh..hah"

She orgasmed then, and clenched so tight on Inuyasha that he spilled his seed there

She was exhausted but he wanted another round so he flipped her on her hands and knees and thrusted in her again until the reached their climax this time he clenched his teeth down on her neck, and then something beautiful happened they shared and mixed each others' powers and Kagome in return turned around and bit Inuyasha, the two were mates but now Kagome was a hanyou, and by the smell of things she was pupped very thoroughly

*End Flashback*

Remembering that steamy night almost one month ago, Kagome put her hand on her bulge, yes Kagome was pregnant, but Inuyasha told her since she was now hanyou carying a hanyou pup, the preganacy should be about four to five months, but what the expected parents didn't know was that Kagome was expecting a litter

At first the parents were shocked, Iuyasha the most but hey coped, the discovered by smell that there were exactly three in there and decided on names

if there were boys;

Inuka Keigo Kenma

if there were girls Inumae Mae Kasha

but that's why they gotta wait, oh darn


	4. Chapter 4:Birthing pup's is hard

Birthing pup's is harder than it looks:  
>Kagome &amp; Inuyasha<p>'Three months left'<p>

A normal human female has mood swings but since Kagome is now a hanyou her mood swings are scarier than when she'd get really pissed at Inuyasha and sit him; one minute Kagome would be happy and cheerful, the next she would be upset at the drop of a hat and either cry her eyes out or be in a pissy mood, for Inuyasha these moments he found extremely crucial and scary, his poor ears couldn't handle all the yelling, and Kagome she would be so emotional that she'd hurt her own sensitive ears much like Inuyasha, plus she acquired a cute dog-like tail; for Inuyasha mating was more difficult with her new tail, she'd always get too excited and wag her tail excessively or it'd be in the way.

'I can't take her being like this, and with her not only being hanyou, she's carying 3 pup's' which means 5 times the normal mood swings

Right now Kagome was laying down in the bed making clothes for the pup's

Inuyasha thought they would have all boys

Kagome thought they would have all girls

Who was right?

Kagome or Inuyasha?

Maybe a little bit of both? wait and see...

Back to the two..

"Hmmmhmmmhmm..lalala..lalala..tummteetummdumm" sigh

Kagome was humming a lullaby, Inuyasha was sitting indian style watching his mate, hearing her humm to their pups made him calm, his demon purred at the accomplishment of pupping his mate so well, not only were they having a hanyou pup but a litter, his demon was proud that he did so well and felt proud of his unborn pup.

"Gasp"

"What!"

"The pup's moved aroung"

smiling at his pups, Inuyasha moved to where his mate was sitting and layed his head near her bulge and listened to the sound of his pups

Kagome stopped what she was doing and leaned back on her left hand so she put one had behind her and the other on Inuyashas head

They were both purring

Inuyasha was proud he could hear all of his pups moving around lively, he slowly moved his hand where his ears were and stroked Kagomes belly, every other week she was getting bigger, by now she had a bulge by one month she would have a bigger bulge.

~Two months later~

Kagome was the size of a woman who was in there last tri mester or seven months, which means she looks like a very LARGE beach ball, since last week Kagome started her last two months and Inuyasha could smell his pup's growing, they were moving around, kicking, of course he thought nothing less of his pup's and he made a bet with Muroku and his elder brother that they were having all boys, Kagome guessed two girls and a boy; Kagome was currently staying at home lying cown in her bed naked becuase she was so big her clothes barely fit, plus she was so hot she couldn't stand to where her clothes, so Inuyasha made her stay at home and only come out to bathe or other neccessities.

currently Kagome was lying down sweating, and Inuyasha was wiping her down, their pups were just their parents, stubborn. Each day the pups' smell grew stronger, but the awaiting parents wouldn't know for sure what gender their pups would be since they have a litter and due to that their were too many mixing smells. ~One month later~

Kagome had back pains since their pups were hanyou and they were pretty strong, she would over exert herself, at this point Kagome looked like her stumoch was too big for her body.

"AHHHHH...Inuyasha..mmmmhph..hah..shhh..ooh..eww "

"Kagome is it time?"

"Mhmmm..oh..ahhhhhhhh.."

"Okay, get ready"

In demon culture the male mate would deliver help deliver his pups into the world, the same thing was happening to Kagome and Inuyasha

"Ahh..Inuyasha"

"Okay Kagome get ready to push, I can smell the first pup coming"

"Mhmm..Okay"

"Push"

"AHHHHHH"  
>It took maybe five minutes for the first pup to arrive, bloody and all, you could clearly tell it was a little girl who looked exactly like Kagome, she had black hair, and a black tail, but she had Inuyashas eyes; the second pup came out backwards, which frightened the parents, it was a little boy grabbing his sisters foot, he looked like his father and mother, he had white hair and black ears and tail, but the tips of his hair was black also; clearly he wanted to be first but wasn't allowed to they were both stubborn but of course the girl always got her way just like her mother. The last pup took around an hour to conceive, it was the tiniest of all the pups, it was a girl, she looked like Inuyasha but had Kagomes eyes and she was so tiny so she was even cuter!<p>

The first born girls' name is Inumae, the boys' name is Inuka, and the baby of the litter, the last girls' name is Kasha, each pup is different, Inumae is smart and sassy, Inuka is stubborn and stong, Kasha is quiet, cute and frail, she is more human but she is silent and sneaky too.

Each pup within one hour of being born suckled from their mothers milk filled breast

all that was heard was the sucking of the greedy pups, when they had their fill they fell alseep to their parents' heart beat, the parents looked at their pups, very proud and they knew the moment they locked eyes that their pups would grow up to be strong, but one thing they would not be denied that Inuyasha was, was having both parents raise him to believe that being a hanyou is not a bad thing,and that you should be proud of who you are.

And that they did, Kagome lived a long time with her husband Inuyasha, they watched their pups grow, and find mates, they watched their friends' families expand, Muroku and Sango died 70 years later, by this time Kagome and Inuyasha only looked ten years older than 19-23, their pups had their own pups, Kagome and Inuyasha that once their grandchildren were all grown up and they had no more regrets, that they would end their lives together and pass on together, living together forever never to be seperated not even in death.


End file.
